


A change of pace

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Dudliers (Dudley Dursley/Piers Polkiss) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: True, true.
Relationships: Dudley Dursley/Piers Polkiss
Series: Dudliers (Dudley Dursley/Piers Polkiss) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036548
Kudos: 2





	A change of pace

Our tale begins in Dudley and Piers Dursley' house, their daughter Delilah is back for the summer holidays.

Dudley asked, "How are things going at Hogwarts?"

Delilah said, "Alright. If you meant to ask how is my dating life going, then I'd say it's non-existent since Mark. But I think I've had enough of dating magical folk, dads. I think I might try dating a Muggle."

Piers smirked. "Really? You'd date a Muggle?"

Delilah shrugged. "Why not? You pair are Muggles."

Dudley stated, "That's true, but I never expected you and your high standards to ever wanna do that though."

Delilah sighed. "You'll never know until you try it, that's my thinking. Can't be any worse than what happened with Mark though."


End file.
